There's a New Girl In Town
by pikapikatchu
Summary: The lab gets a new DNA tech after the old one committed suicide. The guys all fall for her, but who will win her heart?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys!

So this is my new story. It's shorter than the previous ones and much lighter. I think we all could use a lighter story after the last more dramatic ones. I'm sure Greg would appreciate it ;)

Anyways, I hope you enjoy this one :)

* * *

><p>"Any questions?" Catherine asked as she gave the new DNA tech a tour through the lab.<p>

"No," the new tech replied with a smile.

"Well then, let me show you the break room. I'm sure you'll meet some of your new colleagues in there." They both walked in.

"Hey guys," Catherine said to Nick, Greg and Hodges. "This is Robin Davies, our new DNA tech."

"Hi," said Robin.

Before either Nick or Greg could even say hello, Hodges jumped up and walked to Robin and Catherine. "David Hodges, it's a pleasure." He shook Robin's hand.

"Nice to meet you," she replied with a cute smile on her face.

Catherine gave Hodges a look. She wasn't surprised by this reaction. Robin was a beautiful woman. Light brown, long, wavy hair, gorgeous green eyes, olive skin, 5'10'' and a toned body with curves on the right places. Catherine knew Robin would turn a few heads, and especially Hodges'. "This is our trace tech. And this is Nick Stokes and Greg Sanders. They're both CSIs working the graveyard shift with me."

"Nice to meet you guys."

"Nice to meet you," both replied. Hodges interfered in them getting to know her, though.

"So, Robin, where are you from?" he asked charming.

"Actually I'm a Vegas native. I moved to Seattle when my husband got a job offer there four years ago."

As Nick and Greg noticed Hodges' disappointment when Robin mentioned her husband, they chuckled a bit. Noticeable for him, but she didn't notice.

"And what brings you back here, then?" he asked, trying not to show any signs of disappointment to her.

"Well, after our divorce I needed a fresh start somewhere far away from him," she said smiling, "And this lab was the first to offer a job, so... Here I am."

Hodges' spirit was up again. He just nodded as he smiled at her. A weird moment of silence followed.

"Okay..." Catherine finally said, "How about we take a closer look at the DNA lab?"

"Sure. See you later, guys," Robin said as she walked away with Catherine.

"Wow..." Hodges said as he sat down next to Greg again.

"Yeah... That was embar..." before Nick could finish the sentence, Hodges continued.

"She's gorgeous! I think she likes me. What do you think, guys?"

"Not a chance!" Greg said amused as Nick shook his head.

"What? You're insane! Didn't you see the way she looked at me?"

"Disgusted and scared? I only saw how she looked at me! She didn't even notice you," Greg replied a bit cocky.

"What?" Nick chimed in laughing. "She gave me the cutest smile, she didn't notice either one of you."

They argued about it for a few minutes before Greg said, "Okay, you know what, guys? Let's not do this. We shouldn't fight over a woman..." He stood up. "When it's obvious that it's me she wants!" He walked out laughing.

* * *

><p>For the next three days they agreed on a truce. They wanted to give Robin enough time to settle in. On day two, however, when they caught Henry trying to flirt with her, they decided that there are no rules in war.<p>

All three of them stood in front of the DNA lab, watching Henry make a fool of himself. Anytime Robin looked in their direction, they quickly turned around, pretending to look at files or something.

Henry finally came out, after being in there with her for about 15 minutes.

"What the hell were you doing in there?" Hodges asked a bit aggressively.

Henry looked at them in surprise. "Nothing. We were just talking about a case."

"What case?"

"You know... The one Ray and Sara are working on."

"Ray's out of town and Sara's working on a case with me," Nick replied.

"...That's none of your business!" Henry said defensive after being caught lying. He walked down the hallway and they followed him.

"How did it go?" Greg asked.

"Would you stop following me? Jesus!" Henry replied.

"Not too well, huh?" Hodges asked.

"Leave me alone!" he said as he walked into the restroom.

They stopped and waited. He came out again a few seconds later, when he realized he went into the women's restroom. He gave them a look and went into the men's room.

Sara walked out of the women's restroom half a minute later. The three were still waiting outside and when they saw her, again, pretended as if they were busy looking into some files.

"What's going on here? And why was Henry in there?"

"Hm?" Nick asked, pretending as if he didn't see Henry.

"Leave Robin alone," she said.

"What? Oh, Robin, the new DNA tech?" Hodges said as if they were not constantly talking about her. "What about her?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "You're quite immature for your ages, you know that?"

"I know, right?" Greg said amused. Being a few years younger than Nick and Hodges, he thought Sara wasn't including him.

"I was talking about all of you!" she grinned. "Well, good luck. But just so you know, I don't think either one of you can afford a sexual harassment lawsuit." She walked away pretty amused.

They rolled their eyes. Henry came out again, startling when he noticed they were still waiting for him.

"She rejected you, didn't she?" Hodges asked.

Henry didn't say anything, but the look on his face gave them an answer.

"One down, two to go," Greg said, walking away with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for the kind reviews! I love, love, love reading them! Can't stretch this enough ;)

Of course I also love that you love my story!

By the way, only a few days until the Season 12 premiere! Yay! :)

* * *

><p>"Hey Robin." Hodges walked into the DNA lab, two hours after he found out Robin rejected Henry.<p>

"Hi... uhm... Hodgins, right?"

"...Hodges," he replied with a fake smile, disappointed that she didn't remember his name, "But you can call me David."

She gave him a smile.

"So, how do you like our lab so far?"

"Oh, everybody's so nice to me. It's a bit stressful because everybody needs their results quick and they have so many things to test. It's a bit different in Seattle." She went on about work, but Hodges didn't listen. He got lost in her beautiful eyes.

"...David?" she asked again. She said his name for the third time and just now he realized it.

"Huh?"

"I'm sorry, it's probably none of my business..." she said sheepishly.

"What? No, no, just ask. I'm sorry, I got a bit lost in my thoughts."

She smiled. "I just wanted to know if you know what happened to the old DNA tech. I don't want to be nosy or anything, but Catherine kind of... I don't know, it felt like she tried to avoid talking about him. She almost said his name once, but corrected herself and said 'the old tech'. What's the deal with him?" As she finished her sentence, Greg and Nick entered the lab.

"Hey Robin, I need you to process this." Greg handed her a bag full of evidence as he smiled at her.

"I got something for you, too," Nick said as he placed an evidence bag on her table. He didn't even look at her and went out.

Hodges was a bit annoyed at first. He was hoping the question was about his private life or something. She was embarrassed to ask, so he figured she wanted to ask him if he was single. Instead, she wanted to know why they needed a new DNA tech. But the second Greg walked in, he knew he could use this in his favor.

"The old DNA tech? Well, his name was Julian and he was kind of stalki..."

"Hodges!" Greg interrupted him. "Would you excuse us for a moment?" Greg asked with a fake smile on his face, grabbed Hodges by the arm and led him out of the lab. "What the hell are you doing? Are you gonna tell her everything about me and Julian?"

"Well, she asked!"

"And what did you plan on telling her?"

"I wasn't sure yet. Probably that Julian was stalking you after you went out a few times."

"...Are you out of your mind?"

"What? It's true, isn't it?"

"No! It'll sound like we were dating or something!"

"Really? You think she'd believe you're gay? Huh. Never would've thought that," Hodges replied sarcastically.

"I'll have to work with her everyday, I don't want her to know all that stuff!"

"Come on, maybe she'll pity you for it," Hodges said amused.

Greg rolled his eyes. "That's cheap. But you need those kind of tricks to get a woman like her, I guess." He walked back into the lab. "You asked about Julian, the old tech, right?"

Robin nodded as Hodges hurried back inside, too.

"He was a troubled man. Didn't have many friends. He committed suicide..." Greg said with a sad face.

"Oh... I'm sorry, I didn't... Were you two friends?"

Greg nodded. "Kind of, yeah. It still hurts..."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." She gently stroked Greg's arm. "When... when did he... you know?"

"Almost three months ago," he said, looking really sad now. He couldn't believe he was doing that, using Julian's death to flirt with a woman. He was feeling ashamed. But only a little. After all he's been through because of him, he thought, he deserved some fun, even if it kind of was on Julian's expense.

Hodges gave him a devilish look. He hated Greg for using Julian's death to get some sympathy points right now. He also hated that he wasn't able to use Julian's death like that. "It really did hit Greg the hardest," he finally said.

Greg and Robin looked at him. Robin looked interested, Greg looked wary.

"You know, they went out together quite often. Tell her about the one time you spent the night at his place." Hodges grinned.

Greg could see how the look on Robin's face changed. At least he thought he'd seen her face change. _Gay. She thinks I'm gay,_ he thought. "Well, we were on a guy's night out, you know... I decided to crash in his guest bedroom," he said, trying to explain. He felt stupid for how he tried to explain, but he couldn't think of a better way to do it.

"Oh yeah right, I remember. You were wasted, right? Couldn't even get a cab to get home because of how drunk you were."

_Hodges, you evil mastermind,_ Greg thought. He wasn't sure if he was more impressed or angry right now. No, he was more angry. "I wasn't wasted, I was... I lost my key and it was already late and... The bar was closer to his home, so..."

Robin nodded. It was obvious she was a bit thrown off by this story, thought.

Greg didn't know what to say, so he just left embarrassed when he said, "Tell me when you have my results ready..."

Robin stood there a bit confused. "...Is he going to be alright?"

"Yeah, yeah, sure. Don't worry about him. A glass of wine and he'll be alright." He laughed.

* * *

><p>Greg went into the break room, clearly pissed, getting some food out of the fridge and sitting down opposite Nick.<p>

"She rejected you, huh?" Nick said amused while reading the newspaper.

"Hodges implied that I'm an alcoholic," he said angrily.

"What?" Nick laughed. "And she believed it?"

"Well she asked about Julian, and he told her about the one time I slept at his place because... I was too drunk to get home."

"Damn, he plays dirty."

"Yeah but he should watch out, I know enough about him to throw any woman off!"

Nick laughed. "Like what?"

"Geez, he moved out from his mother's home just a few years ago, that should be enough!"

"He doesn't have a chance with her, anyway. No need to interfere."

"And what about you? You given up already?"

Hodges went in with a grin on his face. "Hey Greg. I know it's early, but maybe you want something to drink? A beer, vodka?"

Nick laughed.

Greg rolled his eyes. "First of all, it's 3a.m, not exactly early for drinking. Second, that's not even funny."

"I think it is," Nick said laughing.

"Yeah, right?" Hodges laughed, too. "Greg, just do what Nick did. He accepted the fact that he doesn't stand a chance against me. It's over. She's mine."

"Don't be ridiculous. I didn't give up. But other than you two I know how to get a woman to notice me."

"Oh yeah? And how's that, Romeo?" Hodges said mocking.

Robin walked in with files in her hand. "Hey Nick." She stopped. "Oh sorry, are you on your break?"

"No, it's okay, what's up?" He looked at her.

"I got your results ready. You want them now or..."

"Yeah, sure." He took the files out of her hands. "Thank you." He turned around again and grinned at Greg and Hodges.

"You're welcome," she said as she walked out.

"See? She didn't even notice you two. Ignore a woman and she's all yours!"

"Yeah, that's one way to do it... If you're a macho," Greg replied sarcastically. "I don't think either one of you'll get her."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey." Robin walked into the evidence room. Greg was sitting at the light table working on a T-shirt. "What are you doing?"

"A homeless man was found dead near the strip. I'm looking for trace on his shirt."

"How did he die?"

"Well, he didn't have any fresh injuries, so we don't know yet. I'm going down to autopsy when I'm finished in here." Greg wasn't really trying to impress her anymore. He figured his chance was gone, now that she thought he had a drinking problem.

"Would you mind me watching you for a bit?"

Greg looked up surprised. "...Huh?"

Robin laughed a bit. "I mean, watch you doing your work. I'm very interested in the CSIs work."  
>"Really?" Just now he thought he saw an opportunity. "Did you know I used to be a DNA tech?"<p>

"You were? When?"

"I started my CSI training six years ago. I just couldn't stand being in that lab all day long anymore. I needed to get out."

"Wow, impressive. I don't think I could do it. Do you regret it sometimes?"

"Never. I mean, I loved my job as a DNA tech, but... I just felt like I needed a change."

She nodded. They ended up talking for over an hour, without even noticing how time was flying by. Greg even got a chance to explain that he actually didn't have an alcohol problem. They were just having a good conversation when Catherine went in.

"You're still busy with the victim's clothes? Doc Robbin's waiting for you, you know."

Greg looked at his watch. "Oh, shoot! Sorry, Cath, I..."

"It's okay," she replied with a fake smile. "Robin, I think Sara's looking for you, she needs you to process DNA samples from some suspects."

"Of course. Sorry, Catherine..." She quickly walked out.

"Any luck yet?" Catherine asked.

"Well there's a shoe print on the shirt, suggesting he was kicked..."

"I was talking about Robin."

He looked up surprised. "W-what?"

"Sara told me what you guys are up to. I doubt Hodges' her type." She smiled.

"Yeah, but I might be," he replied confident.

"Maybe..." she smiled as she walked out. "And now go meet up with Doc Robbins!"

* * *

><p>End of shift arrived. Both Hodges and Greg wanted to talk to Robin before they left the lab, but couldn't find her.<p>

"You know, I think I forgot something at the lab..." Hodges said as he and Greg were walking to the parking deck.

"Give it a rest. Just go home, take a cold shower and embarrass yourself again tomorrow," Greg said teasing.

"See you tomorrow, guys!" Nick said from his car as he drove past them. Robin was sitting in the passenger seat, waving at them.

Both Greg and Hodges stood there stunned.

* * *

><p>Greg was sitting in the break room the next day. Hodges was there as well, but he was walking up and down the room, waiting for Nick to come in.<p>

"Sit down, Hodges," Greg said annoyed. Hodges was walking up and down in here for ten minutes now.

"Who the hell does he think he is?"

"Ever heard the saying 'don't hate the player, hate the game'?" Greg asked amused while reading in a newspaper. "It's not his fault that you turned her off."

"Why would she be turned off by me? I kept giving her compliments, offered to help her settle in, I've been the perfect gentleman!"

"Maybe she doesn't like guys who call their mothers everyday," Greg said with a grin on his face, holding the newspaper to his face, pretending to read it. He didn't, though. He needed to concentrate not to laugh right now.

"...What?"

"Well maybe someone... told her that you did."

"But I don't!" Hodges said shocked. "Did you tell her lies about me?"

"Well, did I? Uh, I don't know! Maybe..." He laughed.

"How could you do this?"

"I don't know, maybe I was drunk again," he replied sarcastically.

"Come on, that was uncool!"

"How was this any different from what you did?"

"...Because! You were supposed to help me find a girlfriend, after what happened with Wendy..."

"You know what, you're right. How about this? I'll have dinner with Robin and then I'll help you find a girlfriend." Greg put the newspaper in front of his face again.

Hodges rolled his eyes.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Nick went in with a grin on his face.

"Finally! What happened yesterday?" Hodges asked before Nick could even sit down.

"Nothing, I just gave her a ride home."

"Of course you did. What happened?"

"Nothing happened. And don't be so nosy."

"Jesus, Hodges. Just accept the fact that she's not into you," Greg said.

"I bet you ten bucks that I'll go on a date with her in the next two weeks! ...If Nick's telling the truth and nothing happened."

Both Nick and Greg rolled their eyes.

"Come on, who's in?"

"Whatever. I'm in." Nick sat down after fixing himself a coffee.

Greg shook his head. "You're both awful."

Hodges coughed as he said, "Coward."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Okay, I'm in."

"In on what?" Sara asked as she walked in.

"Nothing," they all said.

"Something's up... Does it have anything to do with the new hot DNA tech you're all sneaking around lately?"

"Okay, Sara... You're a woman," Hodges said.

"I already don't like where this is going..."

"Who do you think Robin likes the most? Me or one of those clowns?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I'm not getting into this. I don't want to hurt anybody's feelings, and I'd probably would have to hurt either one of you." She left.

* * *

><p>Greg, Hodges and Nick stood in front of the DNA lab.<p>

"What do you think? Should I just go in there and ask her out?" Hodges asked.

"Did you even have a real conversation with her yet?" Nick replied.

"Well... Kind of... Not..."

Greg rolled his eyes. "Step aside, grandpas, I'm just gonna ask her out!"

"No, don't you da..." It was too late, Greg was already in the lab.

He came back just a few minutes later with a grin on his face. "Good luck, man." He patted Hodges on the shoulder and walked away.

"...What? What happened in there? Hey, wait!"

* * *

><p>Hodges ran after Greg while Nick was ambling behind them.<p>

"Hey, what did just happen in there?" Hodges asked as he grabbed Greg's arm to force him to turn around.

Greg was still grinning.

"...Did you ask her out? Did she say yes? When's the date?" Hodges asked almost hysterically.

"Calm down, Hodges. I'm not going out on a date with her."

"Really?" Hodges said with a smile on his face, but looked wary just a second later. "Why not? Did she reject you? But why are you grinning, then? Is something wrong with her? What? ...No wait, I don't want to know... What is it? Tell me!"

Greg laughed. "Wow, had I known how bad you need it I would've helped you to ask her out."

Hodges gave Greg an annoyed look. "Funny. Very funny. Now come on, spit it."

Nick stood behind Hodges looking rather disinterested.

"Well, I'll tell you this much. She didn't want to go out with me."

"...Yeah? Did she say why?"

"Well, maybe she wants somebody shorter and older than her. In that case you could actually have a shot at it!" Greg turned around with an amused look on his face and kept on walking.

Hodges raised an eyebrow. "...You're not older than her? How old is she?"


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, guys! Last chapter! I figured it would be a good idea to end this story before season 12 starts since it takes place before the season 11 finale. I know it doesn't really matter that much since I only mentioned Ray once, but still, I think it's best this way. Plus, you get the final chapter quite quick after the previous one. I hope you enjoyed the story. Please let me know if you'd like to read more stories like that, a little romantic, a little humorous and stuff :)

Thank you for reading!

Big Love,

pikapikatchu

* * *

><p>The next day, Hodges got rejected by her, too. Both Nick and Greg were happy that they won some money, but also felt bad for Hodges, so they decided to pay him breakfast after shift.<p>

They went into a diner a few blocks away from the lab. It was frequented by many cops they worked with as well as their colleagues at the lab. They greeted a few of them when they went in and sat down at a table. Nick sat down next to Greg, Hodges sat opposite them. They were sitting in a booth.

While ordering some food and coffee, Hodges flirted with the waitress. When she left the table, Nick said, "Hey, look who's just entered the diner. It's Robin."

Hodges turned around to get a look at the entrance. As Nick raised his hand to wave at Robin, Hodges grabbed the hand and put it on the table quite forcefully. "Don't!"

"Ouch!" Nick said irritated. "What the hell, man?"

"I just got dumped by this woman and you want to ask her to sit with us?"

"No, I just wanted to say hi..."

"She's coming! Duck!" Hodges said, grabbing Nick and pulling him under the table.

"Jesus, Hodges!" Nick said aggressively.

Greg was still sitting at the table, though. When Hodges noticed this, he grabbed Greg's leg and started pulling him down, as well. Instead of being pulled down, though, he kicked Hodges. Just then he noticed that Greg was talking to someone.

"Dammit, it's too late!" he whispered to Nick.

"Well then why are we still under the table?" Nick got up. Hodges followed a few seconds later.

The waitress was standing at the table, giving Nick and Hodges an uncomfortable smile. "...You need anything else?"

"No, we're good," Greg replied with a smile. He was enjoying the fact that Hodges managed to make a fool of himself in front of the waitress. She left.

"Where's Robin?" Hodges asked, looking around the diner.

Nick stared surprised at a table at the other side of the diner. Greg chuckled.

"What? What is it?" Hodges turned around to look at what Nick was looking at. His jaw almost dropped. "...What the hell?"

"Told you she's not into you guys." Greg sipped from his coffee.

"You knew about this?" Hodges turned around to Nick and Greg again. "Why didn't you tell me before I asked her out and made a fool of myself?"

"Because it wouldn't have been as much fun, that's why."

"You're evil," Hodges replied.

"I learned from the best."

"Guys..." Nick said, "Am I dreaming? Is this really happening right now?"

Greg nodded with a grin. Hodges did, too, but with a rather sad look on his face.

Nick couldn't believe it. He really thought he had a chance with her. He was gonna ask her out in a week. He though she was into him, too. They had a good conversation when he gave her a ride home. And now he had to watch this. Robin kissing a woman. "Who's the girl she's with, anyways?"

"Officer Morris. She joined the department a few weeks ago. They met each other before Robin's first day at the lab," Greg explained.

"How do you know?"

"She told me when I asked her out."

"You knew all the time... And didn't tell us..." Nick said annoyed.

"Yeah well, I wanted you to find out yourselves. Like I said, much more fun that way. And now excuse me..." He stood up. "While you two were hiding under the table I talked with Jenny, our waitress. I think I'm gonna ask her out," he said while he winked at them and walked up to the waitress.

"...Wait! I flirted with her first!" Hodges got up and ran after Greg.

* * *

><p>Ende.<p> 


End file.
